spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle of the Cartoons
''The Battle of the Cartoons ''is a 2016 Fighting crossover Game featuring SpongeBob and Other shows It was released for everygame consoles. In this Game SpongeBob Patrick And The other Characters Must Save them Worlds For SpongeBot SteelPants and Robo-Devon before it's too Late. Story SpongeBob was going Jellyfish with Patrick But when robots was falling out of the Sky they had no idea what to do And Tak (From Invader Zim) Tells SpongeBob and the others to come with Her to They went into a Portal that take them to A Lab (That's lead Them to Devon's Laboratory.) Gumball come to Becuase his world was being under attack by robots Too Every Character (From the Title Screen) had to be United To Save they Worlds Devon was a Member of the Cartoons Characters. And After Devon research About this Robot Invasion SpongeBob And Tak And the other Heros Gear up and went to their Worlds to stop SpongeBot SteelPants And robo Devon first they went to Bikini Bottom They notice that Robo Sandy And Robo Gaz Was destroying Bikini Bottom So Devon And the other Guys went to The Industrial Park to stop Robo Sandy and Robo Gaz. After Defeating Robo Sandy And Robo Gaz they explosion into many pieces And Devon and SpongeBob Got Goo on Gir was laughing at what happened to Devon and SpongeBob And Devon Told Gir to Shut Up And Jimmy Neutron Than Sayed: Guys We have to keep Saving our worlds Before For SpongeBot Destroys Our Worlds. Than our heros went to Irken City to found Robo Gumball destroying making the place fall to part So after they Destroy Robo Gumball He Explosion into many Pieces(Just Like Robo Sandy and Robo Gaz.) And Devon And SpongeBob Got Goo on Again Devon then Got mad And SpongeBob Says: Hey Why do me and Devon Gets getting Goo on What's Happening!? And after They went to Every Worlds They Found out SpongeBot SteelPants and Robo-Devon was behide robot invasion they went into Devon's Space Ship to Stop Spongebot and robo Devon to defeat them After They defeat The Two robots Robo-Devon tells SpongeBot to Kill SpongeBob Devon and the others And SpongeBot Sayed: NO! They are my Friends and Robo-Devon tooks Devon's Ship leaving devon and his friends in Space With SpongeBot. SpongeBot Told them He just Hates what's Robo-Devon does And Devon what's to know why He destroy His world and the others worlds SpongeBot Sayed to them he hates being a Evil robot and he wants to be a good Robot to save the day and Stuff. And Gumball Sayed: That's great but now what are we going to do now? Invader Mar say: yeah with out no ship we Stop Robo-Devon. SpongeBot Had a great Idea to stop Robo-Devon By So SpongeBot puts Devon and his friends inside of Spongebot's head so that they can be save SpongeBot Was Punching and kicking Robo-Devon for Revenge After Robo-Devon Got Destroy by That By that Punching and Kicking SpongeBot Took his new Friends back to Earth Devon says: Thanks SpongeBot Every Thing is Save at last. Gumball Sayed to SpongeBot:What's are you going to do now when you are not evil? SpongeBot Told them that his name is now SpongeBot NicePants and He aslo Sayed He going to fright Evil People and had inrto Space And Gumball says to devon:Devon And SpongeBob thanks for this epic Adventure. And Devon and SpongeBob say no problem and they Got slime On everyone and Zim Sayed to Gumball Hey does feel like the being? And Gumball say to Zim: No Zim it's feels like more the end And the Games ends. Trivia * This Was The best Crossover Adventure Game EVER. * While The Consloe Version Has The Same Gameplay The Handhelds versions has so different GamePlay. * SpongeBob And Devon keeps Getting Goo on throughout the whole Game unit the end. * It's was Show that's SpongeBot SteelPants That he wants To be Friends with Spongebob Devon and the others. *This Game Makes references To Nicktoons: Globs Of Doom And Cartoon Network Punch Time exploration. *Also This Game uses Some Of the Same Video Game Music From the Nickelodeon And Cartoon Network Games from the past. * This Is the Thrid Time that SpongeBot SteelPants is in a Video Game The first was in Battle for Bikini Bottom as the final Boss the 2nd was in Factory Escape! Were Robo-Devon was controls SpongeBot Steelpants to Replace Gumball's and Zim's brains. * The Title Screen has Every Cartoon Characters From SpongeBob invader Zim and other Shows. * Even though Robo-Devon Likes SpongeBot he Robo-Devon Sayed to Him Destroy SpongeBob devon And the others Or ELSE! But Robo-Devon got Mad because SpongeBot didn't Listen to him So Robo-Devon Say To SpongeBot: YOU ARE THE WORSE ROBOT CLONE I HAVE EVER MET I TOO YOU TO DESTROY THE HEROS YOU ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOT EVER! And that's Why Robo-Devon Don't Like Spongebot That's much and Spongebob Devon and the others. *This Game Has a lot of Unused Content That Was Shown in The Video Game Trailers for more information See Different Version Of Video Games Page. *This Game Had a different cover and title screen In different countries. Characters This is A list of characters that was in the Game. NOTE: This list is incomplete so just edit this. From SpongeBob SquarePants * Spongebob * Patrick * Squidward * Mr Krabs * Sandy * Plankton * Gary * DoodleBob * Spongebob (Copy) * Moar Krabs From Invader Zim * Invader Zim * Gir * Gaz * Dib * Keef * Invader Tak * Sizz lord * Almighty Tallest * Bule Crying Zim * Thar * Famale Zim * Mar And Sweet * Paper Child Gir From the Amazing World Of Gumball * Gumball * Darwin * Anais From Billy and Mandy * Billy * Mandy * Grim * Irwin From South Park * Kenny * * Cartman * From Hi hi Puffy AmiYumi[ Gallery The Battle of the cartoons first cutsence.jpg|The Game's First Cutsence. The Whole grag Is Here.jpg|Devon And SpongeBob Telling There Friends About SpongeBot SteelPants And Robo-Devon. 011b - Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost (201).jpg|SpongeBob and Patrick Notice a Robot Army. Category:Video Games Category:Video games rated T Category:Crossover Games Category:Article stubs Category:Crossovers Category:2017 Category:Devon5432 Category:The Battle of the Cartoons Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoon Crossovers Category:Nickelodeon Category:PS2 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:GameCube Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:DS Games Category:3DS Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox 1 Games Category:Gameboy Advance Category:Gameboy Colour Category:PC Games Category:Video games rated E10+ Category:Video games rated M Category:Video games rated E Category:PS Vita Games Category:Crossover Series Category:Articles in need of grammar correction